Next Avengers: Future Heroes
by mrastounding
Summary: After "Heroes of Tomorrow," James, Torunn, Azari, Pym, and Hawkeye attempt to rid Earth of the chaos Ultron left behind. Along the way, they find foes from the past, allies of the present, and their own futures; Francis Barton(Hawkeye)XTorunn; James RodgersXPenny Marko; Henry Pym, Jr.XMay Parker; SkarrXRachel Summers; TonyXPepper; BruceXBetty; note: skarr is "human" here
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

In case you're wondering, I will be finishing "the last dark signer" at some point, but I thought that since I couldn't get this story out of my head, I start it right away. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this takes place after the second-to-last line of "Hero's of Tomorrow.(1)"

Prologue

"Avengers: Assemble!" yelled James as he held up his father's shield. "I'll take that as a yes," Tony stated. The next few hours were not as exciting as the previous ones: Vision was filled in on what had happened, the ship was repaired, and Bruce and Betty came back to the cave. When asked if they would come back with them, Bruce said no, but gave the team three bits of information that gave them hope. The first was that the Hulk had a son, who was currently on the planet somewhere in what used to be Washington, DC. The second was that if they ever needed help, contact Betty and he would try to give some, as he was now aware that he couldn't hide from what he was anymore. The final bit of info was that Deborah Stark was alive, but her location was a mystery to him; all he knew was that his son was in contact with her.

On the way to what used to be New York City(2), Hawkeye approached Torunn. "James told me some things about you and your families," he began. "Yes, Asgard is where I was born, but even though my father is there, my real family is here, with my brothers," Torunn responded. "That's not what I was getting at," the young archer stated, "though it's great to know that you got to see your father's face and grow up with people you viewed as brothers; I haven't seen my dad alive in years and the ones I considered family were more like cousins, although there were two I saw as sisters among the Scavengers."

"I'm really sorry about your dad," Azari said from behind them, "but at least you two had a real home and true parents: Wakanda might well be destroyed by now and my only relative that might still be alive, my mother, has yet to be identified." "That's not necessarily true," Vision replied, "for my scanners recently picked up some Cerebro activity in Central Africa, an area where strange weather patterns have made it nearly impossible for Ultron to conquer." "That might be one of our next stops," Tony remarked, "After all, I haven't seen Charles or his team in quite some time."

"Who's Charles?" Pym asked, "And what's a 'Cerebro?'" "Charles Xavier, aka Professor X, is a telepath who uses the device known as the Cerebro to find others like himself: that is, those with extraordinary abilities(3)," Tony replied. "His team, known as the X-men, has helped out the Avengers before, and they might just do it again," Vision added. "As for your worries, Azari, if the strange weather patterns are in Central Africa, then Wakanda(4), and your mother cannot be too far behind," stated Tony with a grin.

"Ah, great; everyone has a connection with some other group and/or hero but me," Pym remarked. "Actually, Peter Parker was a good friend of your parents, or, at least, that's what my dad told me," Hawkeye replied. "Also, much of my dad's crew is long gone, not to mention that my mom isn't well connected, unless you count her 'friends' from her spy jobs," James said with a sigh. "Don't be too sure of that," Tony replied, "because I have a feeling that one of the organizations that your mother worked might still be around(5), as well as one of your father's friends(6)."

"So, let me get this straight," Azari began, "we have to defeat the robots in Ultra City(2) and/or the rest of the places Ultron conquered, locate the X-men, and find reinforcements to our team from our parents' lives before the world is fully at peace, right?" "That's the short version, but more than likely," Vision stated. "He means we might want to think about fixing him up a new body, as well as maybe build a fresh suit of armor for my daughter and/or myself," Tony replied. "Well, enough talking, because it looks like we're here," Pym stated. "Alright: Avengers, assemble!" James declared as the vehicle's(7) doors opened.

Author's Note:

In the next few chapters: Hawkeye's "sisters" join the fight, explosions, some romance, more explosions, a certain spy-organization's return, and (possibly) the mother of all surprises (not necessarily in that order, mind you). Read and reply. additional notes: 1) Tony: "So, are you up for a little avenging?" 2) basically, Ultra City and New York City are roughly in the same location [or at least, I believe they are]; 3) I know, I know: the Cerebro is actually a mutant tracker, but, unfortunately, the next avengers don't know that much about the mutant/non-mutant war scenario, yet; 4) if I'm not mistaken, Wakanda is somewhere in Central Africa [and please correct me if I'm wrong here]; 5) I am talking about S.H.I.E.L.D. here; 6) I might be talking about an old partner of his(8); 7) could someone PLEASE tell me what the thing that takes the Avengers out to the desert is called? 8) anyone care to take a guess as to who?


	2. authors note

Author's note

In the upcoming chapters of this story, I might put in one or two of the past villains of the Avengers as a bit of a challenge for the new team. The problem is, I honestly can't decide on which villains to use, because: a) I don't really know which ones would (be able to) survive Ultron, b) which ones would have a motive to (still) be evil in this "new" world, and/or c) which ones (if any) would be an ally to the said robot. If it helps, I have ruled out the following villains for various reasons (reasons listed):

- "Thunderbolt" Ross, Magneto, Sandman, The Lizard, The Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Quicksilver, Dr. Doom, Sabertooth, Robert Kelly (better known as "Senator" Kelly"): might be shown as good guys (or, at the very least, not being as evil as they were before [for the moment]) in this story line

- the Red Skull: Deltoran Merchant beat me to it

- William Stryker (and the rest of the Weapon X team), Herr Kleiser (from the "Ultimate Avengers" movies): most likely dead in the original movie

- the Green/New Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom: if Spiderman 1 through 3 is anything to go by (and in this fanfiction, they are), all four are already dead

- Loki, The Abomination, The Leader, Mysterio, The Absorbing Man, Zzzax, The Mandarin, Force, Shockwave, Firepower: I might plan on using these guys, but not right away

- The Enchantress: when speaking of Sylvie Lushton, I'm thinking of her being a behind-the scenes ally to this new team, seeing as she usually wanted to be an Avenger in the comics; as for Amora, well, the way I see it, if one exists, then the other cannot (at least for the moment)

- Iron Monger, Whiplash, Crimson Dynamo: both (Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo are the same person if Iron Man 1 and 2 are anything to go on [and, in this story, at least, they are]) are already dead

- Kane the Conqueror (in any timeline): Marvel Universe (the real one) beat me to it

- Galactus: there is no way that I am having a bunch of children face THAT, no matter how tough a team they are!

- The Kree, the Skrulls, The Other, Thanos, The Red King: be honest: do you honestly think that aliens would have much interest in a recovering planet? Or, for that matter, do you really want to see children try and take down an alien race?

- Onslaught - see the next chapter

If you can think of objections to the list above, state your minds, but try to be reasonable. Also, if you can think of any new villains that arise in this, let's face it, postapocalyptic scene, don't just sit there, tell me: I could use all the help I can get. One last thing: the events in "The Last Dark Signer" are NOT to be mentioned in the reviews here (unless it's in the form of a question).


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Sorry I took so long with the updates: I've been kind of busy. Oh, and, Leofrost, as much as I don't want to disappoint you and/or your puppy dog face, I'm afraid I have to say no: I can't stop Torunn from liking Francis/Hawkeye anymore then I can make Antarctica warm; besides, Torunn sees James as a brother, not a boyfriend. Also, I sort of view James and Torunn as a kind of sibling rivalry of sorts rather than a romance (why else do you think I wrote this as a type of companion story to "Torunn Troubles"?)

Chapter 1

As the team got into position, it suddenly dawned on them that one of two things could happen without Ultron around to control the robots. The first was that they might not even have to fight them, since they no longer had someone to give them orders. The second was that, without those said orders, they could be fighting rouge robots by the millions. However, one thing was clear when they got ready to move: even though Ultron wanted to eliminate "superhuman variable," it was very possible that a few traces of evil might still be around.

Once they got out of the vehicle, their worst fears were realized: not only were the robots still active, it seemed that they were now under a new commanding officer. The new leader had a form that no one had seen before(1), but Tony still managed to recognize the creature. "Be careful with this one," he stated, "that being is called Technovore(2): the last time we fought him, we just barely made it out of it alive." "So, how do we stop him?" Pym questioned. "We need someone or something to take out a piece of its nanobot armor: with luck, we should be able to mess him up from the inside after that," Tony replied, before warning them not to do certain things(3).

"Sounds like a plan: Avengers, Assemble!" James yelled, as they charged forward. Almost immediately, however, things went south. Once Technovore sensed them coming(4), he sent wave after wave of mechanical marauders(5). They fought hard, but there were just too many of them. Just as it seemed they would be overpowered, however, the former servants of Ultron were snagged by what seemed to be a giant spider web that came out of what seemed like nowhere. "Hey, May," Hawkeye said with a grin, "It's about time you caught something in your web." "Hey!" stated a girl in a red jumpsuit, "do I make fun of you when you miss your target?" "Which I never do, sis," he remarked, to which May grumbled.

As Technovore turned his attention to the new threat, a meteor came crashing down into him. After recovering, he looked in the direction that the space rock came from. There, standing on a cliff with another stone ready in her hand, was a rather shiny girl with pieces of diamond protruding her skin. "Let's see how you like a rock-hard reception," yelled the young lady as she threw the stone forward, while pulling on the cliff she was on, before revealing another similar sized rock(6). "Alright, Penny!" Hawkeye yelled, before letting loose an arrow right at Technovore's "heart(7)."

To say the attack slowed him down would be a lie. To say that it served its purpose, however, would be an understatement, seeing as James, Pym, and Azari used this distraction to bring a nearby building down on the creature. It all seemed over, but Technovore weakly got up from the wreckage, stating, "I will not be stopped." "Think again," yelled Torunn as she threw herself at the beast.

Before Technevore could react, Torunn slashed at his armor, creating a massive gash in his already severely fractured armor. "Nice job, gorgeous," Hawkeye remarked as he placed one of his explosive arrows inside the armor. Before he could pull it out, however, Technovore received a massive blow to the 'head(7)" via Pym in giant mode. After getting some distance (as Azari charged up the explosive with some of his electrical power), an explosion ended the battle.

Author's note:

Okay: I know that I originally said that SHIELD would show up in this chapter, but I thought that it would be a better fit if they came in after a long battle (mainly because I don't think that ANY spy organization wants to get in the firing line of something that could out-manuver almost every weapon they have in their arsenal). Also, I wanted to introduce two of the to-be additions to the team: May Parker/Spider-Girl and Penny Marko/Diamond(8). So, review and tell me what you think! Additional notes: 1) being in exile somewhere or something gives you plenty of time to find a way out and/or gain a few new tricks; 2) I know that the vilian here was originally Onslaught, but I finally realized that someone who could, in theory, temporarily out-muscle the Hulk might be a big ask for children to defeat; 3) when fighting Technore, you never get near him with electronics, use an specific attack (for example, an explosive arrow) too many times, and/or do the job quickly(9); 4) as an artificial intellegence that can absorb/control technology in the middle of a tech-based city … well, you do the math; 5) I have no idea what those robots are called: any suggestions? 6) okay, so it WASN'T a meteor: you try coming up with another appropriate word for a rock falling out the sky or something, then! 7) does Technovore REALLY have a heart/head? 8) More on how Sandman's daughter got her powers in an up-coming chapter; 9) I like to think that Technovore is a little like that/those combat robot(s) in "The Incredibles(10);" 10) "every moment you spend fighting it (or them) makes it more aware of how to beat you" (or however that quote goes)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Unknown to anyone in the group, someone was watching them from the shadows. "Interesting," the figure stated, "I must report this development to the big guy(1). Who knows? Maybe my father(2) has seen my _partner's_ father, which will help move things along." With that, he, or should I say _she_ flew out of there.

* * *

"Excellent job, Avengers," James stated, almost oblivious to the surveillance, before turning his attention to the two "newbies(3)." "Thanks for the assist, you two, but who exactly are you?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Those are the 'sisters' I told you guys about on the way here," Hawkeye remarked, before introducing them: the shiny gal was Penny Marko, also known as Diamond, and the girl in the jumpsuit was May Parker, the Spider-Girl. Tony was amazed, which showed in his next statement: "Peter Parker survived as well?!"

Penny quickly explained that May's father was still alive, but was currently in hiding. "He and my dad only come out when they dig up something on the front line," she explained. "Which leads to my next question, daughter of Sandman," Tony remarked, "since when are you not ill? Last time I had a conversation with your dad, you were still on life support."

May spoke up: "Before Ultron took over, S.H.I.E.L.D., having come to grips with the fact that Sandman was on their side, paid for an experimental treatment specially designed for people like the ex-villain's daughter. You do recall what her condition was, right?" "I'll never forget, especially since Stark International started on a universal cure for it when Ultron went rogue: Rhabdomyosarcomas(4), a rare type of cancer that can happen just about anywhere in the body, as long as there is muscle tissue there. In her case, the cancer had taken hold in not one, not two, but at least six different places: the neck, both shoulders, both knees, and the hip."

"Yes, well, SHIELD had accidently developed a way to strengthen the immune system while trying to make the few pieces of brittle Vibranium(5), well, non-brittle. It was discovered by a clumsy scientist that by inserting the irradiated Vibranium into the human body, it can actually help with the healing process of anything from scrapes and bruises to, they hoped, cancer," May stated. "Unfortunately," Penny continued, "the Vibranium they used was accidently contaminated. Somehow, some diamond dust got into the mixture they used on me during the treatment. This normally wouldn't be a problem(6), except that the radiation from the treatment(7) and the gamma radiation from the Vibranium mixed, which led to the diamond dust somehow merging with my DNA, transforming me into what you see before you."

"Well, if it means anything, I think it's kind of neat," James remarked, before stating, "After all, you are basically the same girl you were before, except with a few improvements. You might see your condition as an accident, but, to me, your basically just like my dad." "You really think so?" Penny asked with a blush. "From what Tony told me about what my dad was like before he was Captain America, yeah," James said, turning a little red himself.

"Why don't you two tag along with us?" Pym stated. "That's actually not a bad idea, short-stuff," Hawkeye stated, before May stated, "We might want to find out where some more members to this team, though, seeing as there might be some big battles over the horizon, if you know what I mean." "I'm afraid I do," James thought to himself. "Well, alright then; next stop, Washington, D.C.!" Pym exclaimed.

Author's note:

Okay, I know: SHIELD was mentioned, but not shown. The thing is, I don't have a clue as to who all the members of that spy organization are: so far I only know of Director Nick Fury (I don't know if he would survive or not), Agent Maria Hill (same as Fury), Clay Quartermain (same as Fury and Hill), Agent Phil Coulson (dead in the 2012 Avengers Movie, which will be a reference point in here), and a hand-full of others (most of which are dead as well in this story). Ergo, SHIELD might still show up in the next chapter or two, but I'll need some names to put in. If you can help in this area, please do. Additional notes: 1) spoiler alert: I'm talking about either Skaar or Hulk here (reference to the 2012 Avengers movie); 2) spoiler alert: I'm talking about Iron Man here; 3) okay: they have combat experience, but their new to most of the members of the team(8); 4) an actual type of cancer; 5) reference to the Ultimate Avengers 2 movie; 6) correct me if I'm wrong here; 7) an actual fact of life: radiation can be used in the treatment of cancer (that, and chemicals of some kind)(9); 8) I'm referring to everyone EXCEPT Hawkeye/Francis; 9) anyone want to correct me here?


End file.
